Memorias
by Alice Black 73
Summary: "No recuerdo quien era, como era, que hacía, de donde soy, no recuerdo como me veo ni como suena mi voz, es… espeluznante; números y palabras relampagueaban a través de mi mente sin hacer ningún sentido. Si esto es un sueño quiero despertar ya."
1. Capitulo 1: Despertar

Hola! Bueno como les dije, aqui esta. No se enojen conmigo si no les gusto, estoy segura que se va a poner mejor como vaya progresando la historia. Hice varios cambios algo notables, pero bueno. Esta vez lo cheque varias veces para asegurarme de que todo esta bien, y de que no me falto nada. OK! DISFRUTENLO

Los personjes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto y blablablabla.

* * *

**Memorias**

**Capitulo 1: Despertar**

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso. Las memorias de esa noche están borrosas. Recuerdo estar esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiara en la esquina de una calle; estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. La luz verde del semáforo cambio a rojo, automáticamente, mi cuerpo se movió hacia delante para cruzar la calle. La gente me pasó, recuerdo que algo se calló al suelo y me regrese para recogerlo. Justo cuando me estaba agachando, vi un destello de luz y escuche un grito, después… nada. Una última imagen a la que me aferro: una persona, me sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, llamándome por mi nombre de forma histérica. Pero de todo el recuerdo, los ojos de aquella persona, los cuales me miraban con lágrimas en ellos, unos ojos cafés, recuerdo vagamente haberle sonreído.

Antes de eso, no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo quien era, como era, que hacía, de donde soy. Solo recuerdo mi nombre pero, no recuerdo como me veo ni como suena mi voz, es… espeluznante, como si estuviera en una pesadilla; números y palabras relampagueaban a través de mi mente sin hacer ningún sentido. Si esto es un sueño quiero despertar ya.

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, un dolor punzante recorre mi brazo izquierdo, todo mi torso y la mitad de mi brazo. No puedo mover mi cuerpo, no logro abrir mis ojos. Mis oídos captan un sonido constante que me está irritando; también escucho otro ruido, una respiración, no es mía de eso estoy seguro. Estoy rodeado de obscuridad, solo, con muchas dudas y sentimientos que no entiendo. Otro ruido, una puerta abriéndose; pasos; la puerta cerrándose.

"Hola, um, algún cambio" dijo una voz joven de hombre, se escuchaba preocupado. Tal vez le preguntó a la persona que estaba conmigo en donde quiera que esté. No escuche que le allá respondido. "Ya veo. Cuándo crees que despierte?"

"No sé. Es… muy difícil saber." La voz de aquel hombre se escuchaba insegura, algo preocupada. "Me gustaría poder saber. La espera me está matando."

"Cómo crees que estoy yo Asuma?" dijo el joven un poco alterado. Suspiro. "Lo siento Asuma, no he estado durmiendo bien, esa escena no sale de mi mente. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo cuando… " su voz se quebró un poco.

"Ya Iruka no te atormentes, no fue tu culpa."

"Lo… lo sé. Pero, si lo hubiera alcanzado…"

"Ya basta!" el otro hombre alzó la voz, me asusto un poco. "Fue un accidente, solo eso. Un accidente. Y no tuvo nada que ver contigo. OK?"

"Si, ok." Su voz, se me hacía familiar, cuando lo escuchaba algo resonaba en mi memoria, algo que quería recordar con desesperación. Esa voz me hacía sentir bien, era confiable y se sentía, para mí, segura. Quería despertarme y ver quien era aquella persona, ver su rostro, y si era posible, saber un poco de quien soy yo o como era antes. ´Tengo que despertar, tengo que despertar, tengo que desertar´

"Guh…" logre hacer un pequeño sonido. "haa"

"Kakashi?" mi nombre, el me conocía.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo el otro hombre.

Quise con todas mis ganas poder abrir los ojos pero cuando por fin los pude abrir, no pude ver nada, obscuridad. Al abrir los ojos, sentí que algo me impedir mi ojo izquierdo y con el otro, no vi nada, parpadee varias veces para saber que si de verdad tenía los ojos abiertos. La obscuridad se volvía en una bruma de colores pero seguí sin distinguir nada.

"Gracias a Dios. Kakashi" voltee mi cabeza para ver al que me estaba hablando. Era el joven, que de mi lado izquierdo, me maree un poco con ese movimiento.

"En… en donde…" trate de decir, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

"En un hospital. Tuviste un accidente y trajeron aquí." Dijo el otro sujeto. "Permíteme" saco algo de no sé dónde, mi vista seguía borrosa. Me checo los ojos con una lucecita "Cómo te sientes?"

"Raro" fue lo primero que pensé. "Qué más?" "Mi vista está algo borrosa, y tengo algo en el ojo izquierdo"

"Tienes un parche. Recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en toda la parte izquierda de tu cuerpo; tu ojo… bueno, no sabemos todavía que le pasó pero luego te lo examinaremos y te podrás quitar el parche." Me dijo con una leve sonrisa. Voltee a ver hacia el joven.

"Qué sucede?" me preguntó.

"No nada." Me sentía exhausto por alguna razón. Pero mi vista se iba recuperando poco a poco. Alcé mi mano para tocar el parche. Agarre el fuerte el parche y lo arranque.

"Kakashi! Por qué… *gasp*"

"No soporto tener esta cosa bloqueándome la vista." Aventé el parche a donde fuera. Abrí el ojo. Borroso. Demasiado borroso. No distinguía nada con el izquierdo. Pero fingí que si podía ver bien.

"Ese es nuestro Kakashi." Lo voltee a ver y después al otro. "Vez Iruka? Te dije que no le sucedería nada. Aunque tienes una…."

"Iruka." Murmure su nombre, dejando de ponerle atención al otro. Me esforcé para tratar de recordar ese nombre pero fallé.

"Kakashi" me habló Iruka, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Recuerdas lo que te sucedió?"

"Yo… no. Solo recuerdo una luz intensa. Y…" mi vista se fijó en los ojos de Iruka, podía ver un poco mejor del derecho. Estire mi mano para tratar de tocarlo, pero la retire de inmediato. "Tu… estabas ahí."

"Si, a-ahí estaba yo, contigo" parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Lo vi por unos momentos, quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero…

"Pero, más que eso no recuerdo bien como paso… Disculpa, um, Asuma, cierto?" llame su atención

"Qué!" se me quedo viendo con cara de desconcierto. "Por qué…? Estas… jugando, verdad?"

"Kakashi. Dinos… que estas bromeando, por… favor."

"De que hablan?"

"Kakashi" Asuma me hablo. "Sabes cómo te llamas, o sea, tu nombre completo." Asentí, pero aun así le dije mi nombre para confirmar "Kakashi Hatake" el me miró un tanto aliviado; Iruka me puso una mano en el hombro.

"Cuántos años tienes?" "29 ´creo´"

"Sabes quién es el?" voltee a ver a Iruka, solo conocía su nombre porque Asuma lo había nombrado "Um, si… Iruka" él me sonrió.

"Su nombre completo" "Iruka…" murmuré traté de acordarme, "um,…" mis ojos se movían con ansias y mi respiración se incrementaba por la desesperación de no poder acordarme, sé que suena ridículo pero, no lo es para mí. El hombre me tomo por los hombros mientras la mano de Iruka se había movido a mi mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

"Kakashi, tranquilo." No me podía tranquilizar "Respira"

"Yo… NO SE! NO SE!" termine gritando. El hombre me miró con tristeza y la mano de Iruka se apretaba con más fuerza a la mía. "No se" baje mi mirada. "No recuerdo nada" me voltee hacia Iruka "Lo… lo siento" agache de nuevo la cabeza "No… recuerdo" sentí como empezaban a caer las lágrimas de mis ojos y los cerré para que ya no salieran. Sentí unos brazos rodeándome, apretándome fuerte. "Lo siento…" repetía inconscientemente.

"No… es…" escuche la voz de Iruka junto a mi oído "No es tu culpa" estaba cansado, quería cerrar los ojos y dormirme, pero me abrumaba la idea de que tal vez ya no despertaría y no volvería a ver a Iruka. Él todavía me tenía abrazado, quería corresponderle pero mis brazos no me respondían. Logre, aunque sea poco, agarrarme de su camisa con la poca fuerza que tenía en mis manos "Iruka" susurre, para después quedarme profundamente dormido.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

* * *

A decir verdad, quede satisfecha con esto. Saben les voy a compartir de donde salio mi inspiracion para esto:

_I can't remember anything_  
_ Can't tell if this is true or dream_  
_ Deep down inside I feel to scream_  
_ This terrible silence stops me_

Este pequeño párrafo de Metallica "One" me recordo a Kakashi en este fic. Hay gente que suele acordarse de pequeños fragmentos de sus sueños, y en uno de los míos, estaba alguien cantando una canción de Metallica, cual? no recuerdo. Durante el día trate de acordarme un poco mas de quien era, cuando de repente escuchando One, se me vino a la mente la imagen de Kakashi cantando esa canción. Diganme loca porque si lo estoy; le conté a una amiga y me dijo "estas loca, la voz del cantante de Metallica no se parece ni le queda a kakashi" y tenia razón. Pero ahora por ese sueño, no puede dejar de imaginarme a Kakashi cantando sus canciones. Probablemente algun dia haré un songfic con Kakashi cantando, para ver como resulta. Bonita anectoda, no? No!Ok pues.

OK, hasta el siguiente capitulo. Gracias y adios.


	2. Chapter 2: Culpa

HEY QUE ONDA! Aqui Alice reportandose despues de un tiempo. Estuve en examenes y por fin estoy de vacaciones. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Memorias  
Capitulo 2: Culpas  
**

**Pov Iruka. **

"Yo… ¡NO SE! ¡NO SE!" Kakashi gritaba. "No sé. No recuerdo nada" Kakashi me volteo a ver, sus ojos estaban llorosos "Lo… lo siento. No… recuerdo" agacho la cabeza, pude ver que le empezaban a correr las lágrimas; estaba viendo enfrente de mí un hombre desmoronándose en pocos segundos. Su vida entera se quebró en miles de fragmentos; quería hacer algo por él, yo quería tratar de animarlo pero, ¿Cómo? Yo no entendía por lo que estaba pasando ni como se sentía. Kakashi cerró los ojos, y en un impulso lo abrase con fuerza. "Lo siento…" repetía inconscientemente.

"No… es…" quería consolarlo; tenía que consolarlo. "No es tu culpa" no lo era, pero como hacerlo entender si yo mismo me culpaba por esto. Kakashi se aferró a mi camisa, un débil pero desesperado abrazo. "Iruka" me susurro. Reposo su cabeza en mi hombro y escuche su respiración relajada y pacífica. Me despegue de él para verlo: estaba dormido. Me invadió un terror; terror de que no volviera a despertar, pero que podía hacer. Sonreí al verlo nuevamente tranquilo. Volví a abrasarlo y sentí como un aire de tranquilidad emanaba de Kakashi, cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme para no llorar, pero estaba tan relajado en esa atmosfera que no pude evitar llorar.

* * *

"¿Tú crees que vuelva al coma?" le pregunte a Asuma; estábamos sentados en unas bancas que estaban afuera del cuarto de Kakashi. "Hay muy pocas posibilidades" me dijo. ´Muy pocas posibilidades´, es lo mismo que dijeron de que despertara. Después del accidente, varios doctores del hospital lo revisaron y diagnosticar una posible parálisis porque en el accidente, había recibido un golpe directo en todo su lado izquierdo, mayor mente en la cabeza, más el choque de su cabeza con el pavimento al aterrizar. Muchos creían que no iba a despertar del coma después de la tercera semana; duro en coma un mes y medio. Todos los días iba a verlo después de salir de la escuela, iba con la mentalidad de que lo encontraría despierto y me recibiría con una sonrisa como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero la realidad es muy cruel, y parte es mi culpa por hacerme ilusiones de algo que no era probable que sucediera.  
También habían visto la posibilidad de la pérdida de memoria por el golpe, y llegue a la conclusión de la posible depresión que sufrió antes del accidente. Yo… todavía no puedo creer que esto le haya pasado a Kakashi. Él estaba tan contento unas semanas antes del accidente, no puede creer que Asuma y yo le hayamos arrebatado esa felicidad al traicionar su confianza. Me arrepiento, yo sé que no fue mi culpa, él se regresó para recoger lo que se le había caído a una señora y… sucedió.

Creo que estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Asuma me estaba hablando. "¿Iruka? ¡Hey! ´poke, poke´" "¿Mande?" Asuma me estaba picando el cachete. "¿En dónde estabas?" Te estaba diciendo que si volvía a despertar, y que no tenga otra complicación se podría ir a casa en unos días."  
"En unos días, eh." Solo quería verlo de pie. "Pero alguien debería cuidarlo." Lo voltee a ver "¿Cuidarlo?" "Sí. Hay la posibilidad de que vaya recuperando la memoria, y va a necesitar a alguien que lo ayude a soportar lo que esta viviendo. He conocido a varios pacientes con amnesia y la gran mayoría a sufrido depresión al grado de…" me volteo a ver "Han llegado a…" sentí miedo de lo fuera a decir; creo que Asuma lo notó.

**Pov Asuma**

"Olvídalo. Tiene que tener un apoyo; alguien en que pueda confiar. Tenemos que ayudarlo, se lo debemos." Iruka volteo a ver al suelo. Claro que se lo debíamos; lo traicionamos al creer que podíamos ocultar nuestra relación a sus espaldas. Fue un romance estúpido, y nunca lo hubiéramos llevado a cabo de haber sabido que algo así iba a suceder. Sabíamos que debía terminar, que lo que hacíamos estaba mal; que no debíamos hacerle esto a nuestro amigo, siendo los únicos verdaderos y más cercanos amigos de él. Y sobre todo, sabíamos lo que Hatake sentía por Iruka, y era obvio. Iruka es una persona encantadora con una sonrisa amigable y cálida, y tengo que admitir que yo quede encantado por lla al igual que Kakashi; con un carácter fuerte, suficiente para aplacar a Kakashi. Era muy obvio que Kakashi fuera atraído a él. Pero nosotros teníamos que hacer nuestra estupidez. Fuimos débiles; nunca tuvimos sexo, y doy gracias que no llegamos a tanto, nunca hubiéramos tenido cara para ver a Kakashi de frente sin sentir vergüenza. Y esa noche, el día del accidente, rompimos su corazón en muy pequeños trocitos. Para nuestra sorpresa, no hubo reacción de el en forma negativa, el simplemente, sonrió.

Desearía que no recuperara las memorias de esa noche. Iruka y yo sabíamos que teníamos que pagar por lo que habíamos hecho, pero… de esta forma…

"Sabes." Dijo Iruka "Tenemos una oportunidad de pagar por lo que hicimos, no es como me gustaría pero, hay una oportunidad y tal vez, Kakashi nos llegue a perdonar, y perdonarnos a nosotros mismos." Iruka tenía una mirada decidida y un tanto maternal.  
"Sigues sintiendo algo por él, ¿verdad?" pregunte un tanto celoso. "¿Se nota mucho?" asentí. Él se sonrojo un poco. "Yo… quiero verlo feliz. Yo… lo amo, y quiero hacer lo posible para ayudarlo pero tengo miedo de que se acuerde de eso." Se encogió de hombros y entrelazo sus manos. "Yo también."

* * *

**Pov Autora**

Kakashi estaba soñando. Pero no duro mucho; en cuanto abrió los ojos, unas horribles punzadas golpearon la cabeza de Kakashi. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y al voltear la cabeza noto que una de las paredes era vidrio con una puerta corrediza, y colgaban persianas. Pero no pudo notar nada mas con su ojo izquierdo, así que tuvo que voltear más la cabeza para ver, y vio a Iruka y Asuma sentados en la banca de enfrente, con caras tristes. Asuma noto que Kakashi estaba despierto llamando la atención de Iruka que también dirigió la mirada hacia Kakashi, ambos le sonrieron, Kakashi sintió algo muy familiar y se sintió contento, tanto que el mismo regreso la sonrisa, pero en la de Kakashi se podía notar un alivio, y él sabía que podía confiar en ellos y que recobraría la memoria con su ayuda, y si no la recuperaba… meh, los tenia a ellos.

Asuma se paró y entro a al cuarto de Kakashi seguido por Iruka. Ambos se situaron junto a la cama. "¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Asuma. "Me duele la cabeza. Aparte de eso, estoy bien" dijo Kakashi sobándose la cabeza. "Me alegro. Vamos a tenerte unos días en observación para asegurarnos de que ya puedas irte a casa" ´Casa´ pensó Kakashi. "Y por supuesto tendrá que haber alguien que te cuide. Y por supuesto nosotros nos disponemos a hacerlo." "Están… dispuestos… o sea que… ¿Ustedes me van a cuidar?" Asuma e Iruka asintieron al mismo tiempo. Kakashi sentía las lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos, pero las contuvo.

En el pasillo, una mujer alta y esbelta, se dirigía al cuarto de Kakashi Hatake a una "visita". En cuanto llegó, abrió la puerta con una velocidad y agresividad increíble y tomó aire. "¡ASUMA SARUTOBI!" un grito tan estruendoso que retumbo por todo el piso. Los tres se estremecieron, y Asuma se volteó instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre. Algo en esa voz hacia que Kakashi le diera miedo y le fastidiara. "¿Ma…mande?" dijo Asuma un tanto aterrado. "¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que Kakashi despertó y con amnesia! ¡Me tuve que enterar por las enfermeras!" dijo corriendo la puerta detrás de ella. "Lo siento…" dijo cabizbajo. "Está bien. Lo que importa es que despertó después de casi dos meses." Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba esto "Hola Iruka-kun" se dirigió a este y el le saludo con una sonrisa. "Hola Kakashi-kun, me alegra verte despierto por fin. Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju. Tu trabajabas para mí como médico internista antes de tu accidente."

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta. Tenia que ponerle un apellido a Tsunade. Tratare de poner los episodios lo mas seguido posible aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones. ¡OK nos vemos luego! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! (por si no alcanzo antes de navidad)


End file.
